


155 Seconds

by oceanokennedy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt, Injury, Lies, Multi, Pain, Sex, Sex Toys, Sickfic, Threesome, media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanokennedy/pseuds/oceanokennedy
Summary: No one warned Kennedy that deciding that walking through the airport – just 155 seconds - would cause her life to tilt on its axis. No way she could have anticipated that she would be injured by Liam Payne and Harry Styles – during the middle of a scuffle with the paparazzi. No one could have anticipated an incident like that…





	1. What Have I Done

****

**\--- Kennedy’s Point Of View ---**

I pulled off my headset handing it to the person who was going to take my place. I was tried, working as an Air Traffic Controller was hard work but it paid well, today however had been a hard one.

“Everything alright?” Ethan questioned sitting down, his eyes looking at the radar screen in front of him.

“I had to emergency land an aircraft that was on its way to Texas.” I complained rubbing the back of my neck pulling and stretching my muscles a little bit.

“God, I’m sorry.” His response was genuine, it’s something we really don’t ever want to deal with.

“Have a good night.” I chirped leaving. “You as well…” He responded.

Walking down the stairs I realized that I was hungry, but I didn’t feel like going home and making something.

Thinking on it, I decided to cut through the airport and stop and eat at the UFood Grill. With a content sigh, I put in my earbuds, turning up my music, and grabbing my favorite cerulean blue hoddie on my way out.

**\--- Liam’s Point of View ---**

It had been a long flight as is before the damn flight had been redirected to Salt Lake City due to in flight problems, we were meant to be in Texas.

“I think we are going to miss the concert mate.” Harry concluded, he was right, and it was a sold-out arena.

We had just rounded a corner when, they were on us. Flashing lights and questions being yelled at us.

“How the hell did the paparazzi get here so fast? How did they know?” I barked at Harry, looking at his startled green eyes, no doubt in repose to my outburst. Then his eyes turned dark green.

“Liam calm down…”

“Shut up Harry.” I seethed before I could move any more Harry had grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me against him, showing surprising strength.

“Stop it Liam, seriously mate.” He growled.

Pulling out of his grasp and stepping backwards I bumped into someone, reacting without even thinking at all I turned – not even looking at the person and shoved them as hard.

“LIAM NO!!!”

What happened next I couldn’t track, all I remember is a loud frightened scream, glass shattering and  a mere flash of cerulean blue.

With quick rush of sickening dread, I finally became cognitively aware of my surroundings and realized we were on a glass walkway, high off the ground outside.

I stood there completely immobilized, looking down at the glass shards scattered across the floor.

_‘What..have. I. Done?’_


	2. Struggling

****

**\-- Kennedy’s Point Of View ---**

Usually this time at night the airport is clear of most people, most of them are napping on benches and not really causing any kind of fuss.

So imagine how surprised I was when I made my way up to skywalk A, that there were tons of photographers right in my way.

 _‘Honestly’._ I thought as I looked at the crowd, I really didn’t want to double back and find a clear path my destination, taking off my headphones and putting them in my pocket, I huddled more into myself I decided to push through the crowd.

I stayed close to the glass wall, and the people with the cameras were clearly focused on something else and payed me no attention really. For just a fraction of a second my attention was caught looking out the walkway window at a passing plane. It was passing over unusually low.

I took a small step backwards and bumped into someone. My attention shifted from the plane and I pivoted to apologize to the person I so rudely bumped into when I heard something yell over the sound of the crowd.

“LIAM NO!”

I had no time to really respond, I’d never been shoved before, and the power of it alone caused me to lose my footing – falling backwards unable to catch myself I felt the glass shatter behind me.

It happened so fast, there were two cement down grades on the way down, and I hit both of them, they stopped my free fall right to the ground but I felt as if half my skin had been scraped off.

I hit the ground with a sick thud. Rolling on my back I was conscious only for a moment, looking at people peering down from the walk way as a curtain of darkness slowly overcame me.

**\--- Harry’s Point of View ---**

Liam just stood there, stunned, shocked beyond response myself I moved and leaned my head out the broken window, the girl wasn’t moving…oh god, please don’t be dead! I thought.

Without checking on the mental state of Liam I ran down the hall a little ways and pushed open an emergency exit that I could see lead down to the street level where she was – as I pushed the door open and an alarm sounded, disregarding it I ran as fast as I could.

Nearly getting hit by a car as I crossed the street I stopped right by her. I had to hold back a cry of alarm as I realized how injured she was, she was covered in blood. Moreover I could see her chest rising and falling softly. Not sure what to do I made a move to pick her up…

“Don’t! We need to see if anything I broken.” A baritone voice command, turning I saw a gentleman coming over – he wore a red jacket that said Airport Medical Team on it. I stood up as he came closer. He would know what to do better than I would.

“We just…” He stopped mid-sentence looking at her, his composed face turning pale, a clear look of worry and shock. “OH GOD KENNEDY!” He dropped to his knees beside her and started looking her over.

“You know her?” I questioned, he didn’t look up as he answered. “Yes, she’s an Air Traffic Controller….”

**\--- Liam’s Point of View ---**

Almost in a dream like state I followed behind Harry, when I got across the street and approached her, I started feeling light headed, I was only half aware when Harry wrapped his arms around me stopping me from getting closer.

I struggled but Harry held me tighter, again shocking me with his strength. My eyes were transfixed on the person on the ground, jeans now ripped, blue hoodie now ripped. Brown hair splattered with blood - her face, classically beautiful, even with scrapes. She looked so fragile.

“Harry…”I started.

“Let him take care of her mate.” Harry’s voice was eerily calm, I wanted to go to her but I stopped struggling at his words.

The girl on the ground suddenly took a deep breath and her eyes opened.

“Woah, Kennedy…can you feel your arms, legs?” As soon as the EMT asked that she moved both, he held her down softly with his hand. “Stay still hun.” He soothed.

Kennedy? I liked that name.

 Turning her head away from my direction she covered her face with her elbow. I could hear the faintest of sobs coming from her.

“I’m sorry…Harry let me go….let me go to her..I…I’m so sorry… please Harry…Kennedy I’m so…fucking…sorry.” I pleaded, tears starting to form in my eyes, even as I struggled Harry's arms keep a firm grip on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do you guys like this story idea? Should I continue?


	3. Fight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know if you liked.

****

**\--- Kennedy’s Point Of View ---**

How was it possible to hurt so much? I didn’t care who was looking at me as I let my pain out through my tears. Tyler, the airport medic was trying in vain to calm me down.

To appease him I tried to steady my breathing, to get calmer at least – I couldn’t stop crying the pain was just to great but I was focused enough to be aware of my surroundings, particularly the auditory part of my brain was working better.

In the distance I heard someones freaked voice….British accent…maybe?

“I’m sorry…Harry let me go….let me go to her..I…I’m so sorry… please Harry…Kennedy I’m so…fucking…sorry.”

At hearing my name I instinctively turned in the direction of the voice, I tried to swallow, but my mouth was dry.

I could clearly see what was going on, but it was as if my brain wasn’t processing things quickly as it should have been, as if the very neurons in my brain were actually firing more slowly.

There were two startlingly attractive men standing just a meter from me. They looked to be about the same height as one another, one of them smaller built than the other, with curly brown hair, and I couldn’t tell in this light the exact color but his eyes were a light color. He was holding on tightly to the other guy.

The other looked more built, dark hair and even darker eyes, he looked disheveled, I could tell he was striking even though he was sobbing softly, his expression was one that was greatly wounded, he was looking at me with soft eyes.

“I’m sorry.” His voice was lenient.. just barely above a whisper.

Almost instantaneously the neurons in my brain began firing at normal speed again…wait, was he the one that pushed me? That’s it, it had to be! Why else would this stranger be acting this way?

A surge of adrenaline pumped through my circulatory system at this realization, I could feel it – like white liquid fire coursing through my veins. A verbatim fight or flight response kicked in…my body and mind choose…fight.

I could feel a unaccustomed darkness crept into my heart, the kind of dark that seeds cruelty into justice, poising love with uncertainty, and disdain into compassion.

“You! Why did you push me?” I cried, sitting up then getting to my feet, the adrenaline masking the pain of moving, as in any other way I wouldn’t have been able to do so!

“JESUS CHRIST KENNEDY!” Tyler barked grabbing me before I really moved anywhere, he literally pinned me to the ground. The fight response in me caused me to struggle as much as was physically possible. “What the matter with you, honestly Kennedy, don’t make it worse the ambulance will be here soon. Stay still.”

The next thing I was physically aware of was another person holding my shoulders down. Looking up I saw the dark eyed boy, getting a better look at him I realized that he looked fairly familiar to me.

The adrenaline wearing off the pain in my body returned and intensified. Shutting my eyes tightly, I let a loud sobbing cry, it sounded foreign and inhuman to my own ears – even though I knew full well it came from me.

“Sorry Kennedy I can’t have you do that again.” Tyler’s somber voice came from farther away.

I didn’t open my eyes, even when I felt the rather unfamiliar feeling of a scratchy unshaved chin against the side of my face that wasn’t injured, I could feel tears dropping on my cheek and the unmistakable feeling of a warm kiss placed against my jaw line.

I felt a slight prick of on my hand and instantly, like the wave from an ocean crashing against the beach, a wave of darkness washed over me.

**\--- Liam’s Point of View ---**

Right as I cried out her name she looked over at me abruptly. I felt my chest take in a sharp breath looking at the pain in her face.

“I’m sorry.” I whispered, looking directly in her eyes.

She looked at me, her head tilting, I saw a shift in her expression, it hardened.

“You! Why did you push me?” She yelled, shockingly she got up on her feet and took one step towards me before the Medic grabbed her and mostly pinned her down.

“Bro, hold her shoulders down.” He commanded, Harry made a move but I elbowed him in the gut causing him to stumble back.

Dropping to my knees beside her I did as he asked, she only opened her eyes for a fraction of a second, closing them she let out an anguished sob, hearing it caused a fresh set of tears to come.

 _‘I’m such an idiot, how could I have done this?’_ I chastised myself, thinking that the medic should have let her have a go at me.

Looking up I observed that the medic had grabbed a syringe from his bag that he had dropped a few meters away.

“Sorry Kennedy I can’t have you do that again.” He apologized, just as he was about to inject her with something, I leaned down, kissing her warm soft cheek trying to be of some comfort. She flinched for a second, then stilled.

 I could do nothing but sob sympathetically into her neck, pulling her up cradling her against me, Harry nor the medic attempted to stop me from doing so.


	4. Flatline

****

**\--- Harry’s Point of View ---**

Damnit this was gut wrenching to watch, I tried to hold him back as long as I could but he is stronger than me. So it was a losing fight.

It broke my heart seeing him so upset, cuddling the girl tight against him. Whispering things to her that I couldn’t hear.

Slowly as if approaching a wounded animal I walked over to stand behind him, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Looking up I made eye contact with the medic, his expression unreadable but made me feel uneasy none the less.

“Did he really push her, is he the one that caused this?” He asked darkly.

“Yes.” I replied honestly, getting a little scared at his tone of voice.

“For hells sake why? Kennedy is a fucking sweetheart, always nice to everyone, volunteers, works hard, funny…why would he hurt her of all people?”

“Don’t talk about me as if I’m not here.” Liam growled. “It was an accident.” He defined.

The medic scoffed, running his hands across his face. “An accident? An Accident?...You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” He laughed darkly. His expression changed as he looked at Liam, as if he just noticed he was there…or more directly, he realized that he was holding Kennedy. 

“Uh, let her go... and step away from her…. mate” He growled the word ‘mate’ contemptuously, almost imperceptibly Liam pulled her tighter against him.

“I’m not going to hurt her.” Liam seethed standing up, picking her up with him – again holding her tightly against him. Honestly, I agreed with the medic, he shouldn’t be holding her, he was acting strangely.

“Yeah…again.” The Medic mocked.

 “Mate!” I refuted.

The Ambulance pulled up beside the curb and some EMT’s jumped out, coming towards us. The taller one walked up to Liam.

“We need to take her.” He urged holding his arms out for Liam to hand her over. Liam actually hesitated. The second EMT came over.

“We won’t hurt her, please let us help her.” He asked smoothly.

Reluctantly he finally handed her over and they immediately placed her on a stretcher, the EMT’s started working – putting iv’s in her and looking her over.

“We need to get her to the ICU.” One said after he had looked over all her injuries. Moving the stretcher they started to take her to the ambulance.

Before Liam could move I grabbed him – I anticipated such a response at hearing that. I was worried for her to – but we had to let the professionals help her.

“Mr. Payne, Mr. Styles.” A voice called as another car pulled up beside us. Turning I realized that I didn’t recognize who was in the car. “My name is Ryan Carroll, Paul Higgins sent me around to get you.” The guy explained. “Check your phone Mr. Styles, he texted you.”

Still holding Liam I pulled out my phone to confirm what he was saying. “Liam he’s right, get in.” I confirmed – practically pushing Liam into the car.

“How did Paul know we were…” Liam questioned.

Ryan looked at us sympathetically. “It’s all over the internet – someone actually got footage of you…” He looked directly at Liam

“God…no.” Liam whimpered putting his head in his hands, only looking up when he saw the ambulance pull away and drive off.

“Can we…?” He asked pointing in the direction the ambulance was going.

“I’m sorry Liam, but for now you are forbidden to see Kennedy di Medici.” Ryan stressed.

“No…you can’t do that.” Liam sobbed, wrapping my arms around him I pulled and laid his head in my lap.

“Take us somewhere quiet please.”

**\--- Inside the Ambulance ---**

One EMT was riding in front the other was in back with Kennedy. A moment ago he had attached her to a heart monitor.

They were halfway to the Hospital when her heart started to beat irregularly.

“What the hell?” The EMT muttered, looking at the machine. Suddenly there was an overly audible of a steady beep as her heart stopped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any likes, dislikes about this chapter?


	5. Pacemaker

**\--- Hospital Surgical Tower ----**

By the time they reached the ER Kennedy’s heart had stopped and had to be restarted twice. Immediately she was hooked up to an electrocardiogram and her heart was looked at.

The doctor looked over the ultra sound image with worry.

“Jesus what is that…there is something logged in the damn heart.”

“She was pushed through a glass window.” One of the nurses explained, the doctor looked at her incredulously, but said nothing.

“Prep for surgery and pray to god this hasn’t shredded her heart to bad. Ready a pacemaker – I don’t think her heart will be able to beat on its own.”

In the lobby, Kennedy’s twin brother Koda and parents waited keenly. Her twin pacing, he was predominantly agitated – Kennedy and he were connected in an odd twin way – he could often feel what she was feeling. The past hour alone has been a nightmare emotionally for him as well.

“I swear to god, I will kill who did this to her.” He growled under his breath.

**\--- Harry’s Point of View ---**

**[Hotel three miles from Hospital]**

Walking into the room with some coffee I looked up to see Liam sitting on the edge of the bed, reading something on his phone – I took a guess that he was reading new headlines on what happened.

“Liam don’t read that – it will just upset you…” I grabbed his phone from him looking I saw I was right - he was looking at news headlines.

“Kennedy, fan injured by Liam Payne, in critical condition, doctor quoted to have said “A piece of glass shredded her heart.”

“She..she seemed fine when she left.” Liam cried softly.

“We don’t know if that is accurate.” I replied with a sigh I pulled out the pills I had been given.

“Liam, take theses’ they will help you sleep.”

“No.”

“Liam, you are exhausted, please, you will think more clearly when you’ve slept.”

Reluctantly he took the two pills I offered, without any water he dry swallowed them, not even bothering to take off his clothes or shoes he moved up on the bed and curled up in a ball, tightly shutting his eyes.

Watching him for a moment I decided to take two pills as well. Stripping down to just my boxers I got into bed next to Liam, saying an internal prayer for both Kennedy and Liam.

**\--- Kennedy’s Point of View ---**

**[24 Hours Later]**

I was ripped from the darkness and instantly wished I was back in there. I hurt everywhere. But my anxiety lessened when I sensed my brother Koda was beside me.

“Baby girl.” My brother breathed kissing my forehead.

“What’s happened to me.” I asked, my voice rough.

“You had glass practically lodged in your heart…they had to put in a pacemaker.” He explained, he picked up my hand and placed it on the right side of my chest… I could feel something in there.

Tears pricked my eyes. “Am I going to be okay.” I asked, knowing he

“For now, yes.”

“I need you to help clear something up for me, my memories are a little bit muddled.”

“Anything.”

“I didn’t recognize them at first. But was I pushed out of a window by, Liam Payne of One Direction or did I just hallucinate that?”

Koda let out a choked laugh. “Sadly, no you didn’t.”

Knowing that I wasn’t hallucinating about that then I knew I wasn’t hallucinating about how he acted after, or worse how I acted. I felt an icky rush of guilt at having trying to attack him. I doubt he deliberately meant to push me out a god damn window.

“Where is he, can I see him.” I asked.

“Why on earth would you want to.” Koda voice held a warning tone.

“Please Koda.” I pleaded.

“I’m sorry but I don’t think that is possible. I won’t allow it.” His tone of voice suggested the case was closed.

I didn’t argue with him, but I also knew that I really wasn’t going to let him stop me.

Down the hall way, hidden in a little egress corridor Liam stood, black hoody with the hood pulled up – leaning against the wall. Harry thought that he was out for a walk. He was surprised at how easy it sneak into the ICU level. He was waiting for Kennedy to be alone.


	6. Ride or Die with me?

****

**\--- Liam’s Point of View ---**

I stayed in my vigil for 1 hour until I saw who I had assumed was her brother, they looked so similar – left her room.

When he had vanished down the hall going towards the exit, as quickly and as quietly as I could I walked over and walked right into her room, shutting the sliding door and pulling the curtain to give us privacy.

“Liam?” She uttered stunned, at her voice I turned and paused, she was scraped up – but her wounds were cleaned and dressed. Damn was she breathtaking, even injured. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail and she was wearing a black tank top.

“Kennedy.” I breathed, happy she seemed alright.

She sat up a bit more, the move seemed to hurt her – in spite of that…astonishingly she opened her arms slightly to me – inviting me to hug her, without hesitation I swiftly walked over and embraced her.

I held her tight against me pulling back a little I didn’t remove my arms from around her, but I pressed a hard kiss against her cheek. I held it there for what felt like forever – but actually couldn’t have been more than ten seconds.

She pulled back gasping, looking at me shocked. I was about to apologize but I decided against it… doing that felt right, not at all appropriate, but…right.

She looked like she was going to say something… but dismissed it with a small shake of her head.

“Kennedy I’m sorry…” I started to say.

“I know Liam, I know.” She tried to reassure.

“I was irritated, exhausted, stupid and I just reacted without thinking, I really didn’t even know there was a window behind you I just..”

“Liam…” She said a bit more forcefully “…stop. I know you didn’t mean to – that you were out of your head - I forgive you. ”

I hugged her closer to me. “I don’t deserve that, I deserve no vindication for my actions Kennedy.” I muttered into her shoulder trying to hold back tears.

“Perhaps, but it’s my personal choice to absolve you of this – and I’ve chosen to, but I’m worried your fans, the world, and my family wont ever.” She sounded broken at the thought. I let her go, but still stayed close to her.

“I think you may be right.” Even to me my voice sounded dejected.

“What are we going to do Liam.” I don’t know why but my heart beat oddly when she said ‘we’. “I feel like we should be…together. I want to stand at your side and defend you on this but I don’t think people will let us do that.”

“You’d do that? Stand by my side.” I questioned stunned.

“Yes, but honestly Liam you can’t be in here, if my brother finds you – if the paparazzi see.”

“I’m not scared of your brother, and I sure I hell don’t care about the paparazzi.” I growled, she pulled a little more away from me and absently rubbed something on the right side of her chest.

Without her permission I moved her hand away and saw a small little surgical scar and…what looked like an oval shaped object inside her skin.

“What is that.”

“It’s a pacemaker…it the only thing that is making my heart beating at any rate.” She explained her voice unsteady.

“Kennedy..” I whispered and pulled her tightly against me again – I felt her breath hitch and she started shaking.

“Kennedy what’s wrong are you alr…” I released my grip on her.

“I’m cold.” She explained offhandedly. I unzipped my hoddie and gave it to her – hesitantly she put it on and zipped it up – it was huge on her.

She looked up when she heard someone talking down the hall. “That’s my brother, Liam, please go – I don’t want to see you get hurt.” She pleaded.

I didn’t want to leave it at this.

“Swear it.” I hissed.

“Swear?”

“Swear that you’re at my side in this, no matter the consequence.” I clarified.

She looked down at her hands and let out scoff. “To ride or die with you kind of shit? Then yes, Liam, you have my word.”

 “Give me your phone.” I demanded, she did – swiftly I put my number in, then I called my phone from hers so I’d have her number.

“Call me in a few hours.” Letting her keep my hoddie I bolted out of the door.

**\--- Kennedy’s Point of View ---**

I watched the door he ran out of shocked and still trembling slightly. Trying to fully process that whole exchanged.

With a huge sigh I put my head in my hands… shit, had I really just sworn to stand by his side? What precisely did that mean for us? Do even have the physical…emotional strength to do that? I had an alarming feeling it really wasn’t my choice anymore.

This whole situation has shaken me to my very core – things were so jumbled and mixed up, one thing I knew clearly though. I forgive Liam, and I will stand by that – and him, apparently. I felt both scared and excited – why exactly was I excited? I had no idea.

“Kennedy.” Koda’s voice was sharper than I think it needed to be. “Nice sweater who’s is it?”

Crap! “Uh one of the male nurses lent me it.” I lied, and he seemed to buy it as he set down some food, by the smell I could tell it was a smothered burrito from La Frontera, my favorite.

“I thought you might want to see this, guy’s getting what he deserves.” My brother pulled out a magazine from his backpack, I read the headline outloud.

“Fans outraged over Liam’s behavior, was that shove no purpose?”

Looking at the picture my stomach turned as I saw it was a still frame from a CTV camera of the exact moment he shoved me.

 _‘Why do they keep demonizing him?’_ I wondered. And no one had even bothered to ask me how I felt about the situation. _‘Shit the media can be brutal.’_

I felt my brother hesitation telling me something.

“What Koda.”

“Harry Styles was the one who helped you, yes?” He asked.

 _‘Truly, Liam held me down and from what I remember, he held and comforted me, not Harry.’_ I thought, but wasn’t stupid enough to say.

“Why?” I dodged the question.

“Because Harry has requested an audience with you.”

“Uh, when?”

“Now.”


	7. Shadowland

****

**\--- Kennedy’s Point of View ---**

“You’re kidding?” I asked, although clearly I knew he wasn’t kidding. “You’re giving me no room to prepare?” Koda looked at me with poorly detached humor.

“I’ll give you a moment.” He stepped out of the room and I could hear him talking to someone – I could hear the deep timbre of a British accent.

Swiftly I took off the hoddie Liam had given me, I liked the warmth but if the off chance Harry recognized it I wasn’t sure if I had the energy to explain how or why it was in my possession, tucking it under my pillow I adjusted my bedding to make myself more comfortable.

The curtain was pulled but the door was open, silently I heard a knock on the open door. I took a deep breath to calm my jumbled nerves, it’s been a stressful 20 minutes – oh who the hell am I kidding? It’s been a stressful few days.

“Come in…please.” I invited.

Harry Styles walked into my room, first thing I noticed was how tired he looked, without speaking he walked over to me, frowning slightly - his green eyes scanning me over.

“They put a pacemaker in you?” He questioned at the scar and object on the right side of my upper chest.

_‘Hmmm smart boy.’_

“They had to.” I sighed, tracing it with my finger. Looking back up at him I could feel his gaze wander over my scrapes and cuts all over my body.

“Bloody hell what did we do to you?” He shuddered, that confused me and I’m sure the look that I gave him conveyed my bewilderment.

“How was it your fault?” I questioned, genuinely curious about his answer.

“I was fighting with Liam, Kennedy, I helped fuel his anger.” He explained miserably.

“Harry…”

Koda burst back into the room with an odd flourish.

“Hi there again Mr. Styles, oh, do you want to see what your bandmate did?” Koda’s voice was annoyingly chipper.

He held up what looked like a ragged piece of glass, and it was attacked to a necklace via small hole that was drilled into the top of it.

“What is that?” Harry and I questioned simultaneously.

“This…” He came over, intentionally bumping his shoulder into Harry’s shoulder, to his credit Harry did nothing in response or retaliation. “…is what they had to pull out of the tissue around her heart and from her upper right chamber.”

Harry looked positively horrified, and to be honest so was I.

“You made it into a necklace.” I seethed incredulity, Koda ignored me as he set it into my hand.

“I just wanted you to know Liam is really beat up about this…” Harry explained looking directly at me.

“So is she…literally.” Koda seethed.

Oh fuck this shit, I’ve had it.

“LEAVE NOW!” I barked. Both Koda and Harry jumped in alarm at my outburst.

At my outcry the nurse came barging in, I decided that I had to make it so Harry and I had a bit of privacy.

“I know the doctor said that I need to stay as calm as possible, however this gentlemen is making it rather hard.” I pointed to Koda.

“And him?” My nurse asked pointing at Harry.

“He’s fine.”

The nurse turned to my brother.. “I’m going to have to insist you leave the room.”

My brother glanced at me with a death glare. “I will talk to you when you settle down.” I leveled shaking my head slightly as Koda stormed out of the room.

“I apologize for that Harry, Koda has a blind stop when it comes to me.” Leaning over as much as I could I pulled a chair over.

“Sit.” I instructed, he did – he seemed nervous. Still, I knew that if I wanted to really know how Liam was doing Harry would be a good source of information.

**\--- Harry’s Point of View ---**

“How’s Liam?” She questioned, the tone in her voice gave the impression that she was genuinely interested. So I answered honestly.

“He’s not doing so well Kennedy.”

“How bad?” She asked, I looked down at my hands, thinking about how he has been.

“Harry, how bad is he?” This time her voice was stern.

“He hasn’t touched food since it happened, the only sleeps when I used medication to help him, he cries, he’s suffering.”

Looking up at her I noticed to my astonishment that she looked like she was going to cry. “People are being so mean to him about this.” Then she started crying.

“Kennedy…” I moved to comfort her. “Leave Harry.” Her voice was so deep and angered that I practically tripped over the chair as I obeyed and left, thinking this had been a mistake coming here.

**\--- Kennedy’s Point of View ---**

It took me a few hours to calm myself down enough. I needed some time alone amazingly I was able to take a shower as the cut on my back was taped over – however the hot water hitting my many other cuts hurt like a bitch – but it was so worth it to feel clean.

Turning off the shower I put on my robe, opening the door into my darkened room I jumped to see Liam standing there.

“Liam!” I cried started, he said nothing…just looked at me almost blankly. “L..liam?” I questioned fear taking hold of me, something wasn’t right.

Suddenly he moved forward backing me against the door, I only had a moment to gasp in shock as his hard body pressed up against mine – his lips capturing mine in a bruising kiss making it impossible for me to make any noise.

 He ran his tongue over my bottom lip, when I didn’t open my mouth he bit down on my lip – using my cry as an opportunity he slipped his tongue into my mouth. He tasted like beer.

I struggled some more and he kept getting rougher, the idea came to me to stop resisting and maybe he would settle, relaxing as much as I could manage I moved and entangled my hands in his hair returning his kiss – instantly he eased up.

After a moment I felt him lift my leg up to wrap around his waist. Than I could hear the unmistakable sound of a belt buckle being undone.

I broke our kiss. “Please Liam…no.” I sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts on this chapter?


	8. Sexual Healing

****

**\--- Liam’s Point of View---**

 “Please Liam..no” She cried. I gave her a soft comforting kiss, leaning over I pressed my lips against her ear.

“Kennedy please, I need this, I need you.” I begged, I felt her quiver, in the dim light I could see her biting her bottom lip tears going down her face.

“Bed please, the door is to uncomfortable and it’s hurting my stiches.”

Without adding anything I picked her up and carried her to the bed, setting her down as gently as I could.

Sitting up I went to undo my pants, moving my hands aside Kennedy did it for me, leaning up she kissed my lower stomach, then laid back down.

I took that action as permission. Taking a deep breath, I untied her robe, she was naked, totally vulnerable. A fact that turned me on more than anything.

I knew if I took her, now, like this…it would set our bond in stone. Anyone willing to give this much of themselves to someone who caused them as much pain as I caused her… I’d totally surrender to her as she is to me now. I’d have no choice, I’d do anything she asked.

Laying gently on top of her, her hips wide enough to cradle mine, I drove deep inside of her, the action drawing out a tiny yelp from her, she was tight and warm, it felt fantastic. I held still for a moment letting her adjust to me being inside her, her muscles clenched against me like a vice grip – slowly and with care I started moving.

She moaned at my movement, wanting to feel more of her skin on mine, I sat up and removed my t shirt. I was still moving slowly inside her when I made eye contact.

She looked at me shyly. “Hi.” I laughed at the cute innocence of that. “Hi” I responded. I pushed a few more times and she looked pained.

“Kennedy…?” I questioned, stopping all movement.  

“Can I, um, ride you.” The request only stunned me for a moment, letting out an animalistic growl of approval I pulled her up and flipped us. Using my hands on her hips I gently guided her movements back and forth, after a moment she started to more on her own, I watched in awe as he tilted her he’d back as she started to chase her own orgasm.

**\--- Kennedy’s Point Of View ---**

Even before my injury, I had had a long dry spell, and Liam felt fantastic inside me, as soon as he let me ride him, the raw visceral side of my brain took over, I tilted my  head back letting myself get lost in the feeling.

“What is this?” He asked touching the glass necklace, to be honest, that annoyed me because he broke my concentration. “That’s the glass that they pulled from my heart…” I explained, picking up my pace, he was about to say something…but I was so close to my climax that I covered his mouth with my hand as I came undone with a soft moan.

Right before I came down from my high he flipped me back over, careful to place his hand over the scar on my back as to not injure it - he ruthlessly pounded into me – until he let out a growl-moan, kissing me fiercely as he emptied himself inside me.

- **\-- Liam’s Point Of View ---**

I took me a moment to catch my breath, but when I did I pushed myself up with my arms, looking down at her. I could see tears slowly cascading down her cheek, quickly I pulled her into a hug.

“Baby don’t do that, we did nothing wrong.” I soothed.

“Seriously Liam? How is what we did even remotely ok?” He cried softly into my shoulder.


	9. Borderline Sociopathic

- **\-- Koda’s Point Of View ---**

Being twins Kennedy and I have always shared a ‘connection’. I don’t think she was even aware she was projecting her emotions and feelings on me.

I was having an early breakfast at the hospital cafeteria when I worked out in my mind what happened, what she allowed to happen – the idea and sensation of it so repulsive that I was sick in the bathroom.

Was she out of her mind? What frustrated me to no end was the fact that I wasn’t surprised at all this. It was my fault, I should have been guarding her better.

But the whole situation gave me an idea of how to make Liam suffer. She may forgive him, but I can’t. I was going to break this boy…torture him.

When my stomach had stopped turning I left the bathroom and I quickly made my way to the Cardiology building, I had a friend who worked there, I let myself back to the doctor’s office pulling him aside as I found him walking down the hallway.

“Koda, hello, wait is it Kennedy, is she ok?” He questioned worried.

“You could say she is.” I grumbled. “Ethan, I need your help with something.” I deadpanned, the slightly older man raised an eyebrow at me.

“With…?”

“Depends…how entirely unethical are you willing to be…?”

**\--- Liam’s Point Of View ---**

“Look, right or wrong this happened, and I know I should be sorry about it, but I’m not. Christ help me Kennedy whether you like it or not we are tangled together now, we would have been even if you didn’t let me fu…make love, to you.” I growled.

She wrapped her robe back around herself, she started rubbing her chest. Damnit, her heart, I hadn’t thought about it, has doing this hurt her?

“Kennedy, did I hurt your heart.” I asked scared of the answer.

“A little, but I’m sure ill be alright.” She assured.

“I’m sorry, I was so rough, usually I’m not, but it felt like I had to…territorial thing.” I muttered. “Next time I won’t be so rough.”

“Next time…?” She stuttered.

“Don’t be cheeky, yes, next time, as I said – we are tied together.” I guaranteed, she didn’t argue but wrapped her arms around herself.

I knew that words wouldn’t persuade her, I’d have to prove my resolve by sting at her side.

“Liam, can you do me a favor?”

“Anything.”

“Harry said you have not been eating or sleeping…could you do that – go eat, go sleep, give me time to process.” She bit her lip as she asked.

“I don’t want to leave your side.” I argued.

With a soft smile she took off the glass shard necklace and put it around my neck.

“Then come back to me after.”

She was right…I was starving and exhausted. Leaning forward I gave her a slow, languid kiss.

“Ok, for you, I will. But before I go.”

I untied her robe and took it off swiftly, she gasped in surprise but made no move to stop me from doing so. Grabbing a pillow off the upper part of the bed I set it in the middle on the bed. Using her hips I rotated her so she was on her stomach, hips slightly elevated.

Undoing my own pants again I crawled on top of her, there was a yelp from her again as I entered her from behind.

“Liam my heart.” She protested, putting my full weight on her I leaned forward to speak directly into her ear.

“I’ll be gentile, but I’m not satisfied yet Kennedy, I’ll do as you asked when I am love.” I was shocked at how alpha and dominating my voice was. With what could only be described as something between a cry and a moan she adjusted her hips to a more comfortable position for her as I took her relentlessly.

**\--- Ethan’s Point of View ---**

**[Six Hours Later]**

I stood at the computer with Koda.  It had took us awhile to get the documentation right.

“Bro are you sure you want to do this – this is going to cause pandemonium!” It was like talking to a wall, his eyes were fixated on the computer screen.

Sometimes this guy terrified me, I’ve known him for 12 years now. When things involved Kennedy I swear he becomes borderline sociopathic.

“This will be general public records right? Anyone can pull this up online.”

“Yes it will.”

“Good, post it.”

“Shit bro I’ll ask again are you sure, the media..press or whatever will be able to access this right away.”

“Yeah Ethan I’m sure, I’m hoping for that, it’s kind of the point.”

“And Kennedy?”

“I ran her up a Strawberry Surfer smoothie from Jamba Juice, but I put some Ketamine in there.”

“Ketamine, god that’s going to put her out for a while.”

“Again, that’s the point Ethan. Post it.”

See? This guy shows no mercy, and I was about to become his accomplice. For him and for Kennedy I pressed the button – posting the medical history that we had changed.

 

_**Authors Note: So, any guesses as to what Koda is up to?** _


	10. Acute Cardiac Arrest

****

**\--- Koda’s Point of View ---**

I sat in my sister’s room watching her sleep peacefully, I couldn’t help but smile at my victory that was still in the making.

I had been right, the media had been continually checking the hospital website for updates on her, so within seconds of Ethan posting it – it was picked up by the media.

And when the hospital administration caught it and took it off the page…the damage had been done, and they couldn't confirm or deny it’s truth of the document because of doctor/patient confidentiality agreement my sister signed yesterday.

Perfect fucking gray area.

It was only two in the afternoon and…as Ethan had said…it was pandemonium. In my hand was a print out of the altered medical record we put up on the website. I looked at it, pleased with my work.

__________________________________________

_**Name:** Kennedy Giovanni di Medici_

_**Birthdate:** 1/20/1991_

_**Weight** : 49.8 kg_

_**Patient Status:** Deceased_

_Patient went into acute cardiac arrest following an augmented heart rate of 190bpm, immediate cardiopulmonary resuscitation was attempted, due to internal hemorrhaging of the left aortic arch – suspected cause; prolonged elevated heart rate due to strain put on heart. patient was not able to recover from cardiac event. Official time of death 10:49:05 am._

__________________________________________

Yes, I had basically faked her death. I knocked her out so she couldn’t mediate and go make a press statement that she was alive.

Sure, I knew that when she woke up she would, but I hoped Liam would be forced to think – if only for a short time - that he killed her, and I even made it so it implied that him sleeping with her also contributed to her death.

Perfect violation. Perfect revenge.

I held her phone in my hand, anticipating that either Harry or Liam himself would call and try and confirm – and they would talk to me, lying, I would  indeed tell them she was dead.

**\--- Harry’s Point Of View ---**

“I’m glad he finally got a few hours of sleep.” Louis commented, Liam was taking a shower.

“Yeah, but I think he has lost his mind – he actually snuck in to see her.”

“Did he tell you what happened when he did?” Louis asked, his voice made me worried.

“What do you mean mate?” I pressed, he looked over his shoulder, and when he noticed the bathroom door was still closed he whispered.

“I think he slept with her.”

“WHAT?” I gasped.

“How did you come to that conclusion?” Niall questioned.

“His behavior – just an educated guess.”

I couldn’t imagine him doing that…or her letting him do that. If that happened, if he got ‘involved’ with her, that would seriously complicate things, however bottom line I agree with Louis… there is something weird going on there.

Liam came out of the bathroom, dressed, and looking better already.

“Lads, can we go get something to eat.” He asked.

“In a moment.” Louis muttered turning on the TV – changing the channel to entertainment news, annoyed I was about to tell him to turn it off when I actually looked at the monitor, it read on the bottom…

_**News Update: One direction fan injured by sing Liam Payne pronounced dead.** _

Alarmed I looked over at Liam, he was looking at a booklet of places to eat that the hotel provided for us – he hadn’t looked at the screen. I made a move to shut off the TV, but I was too late, the announcer for the news chirped.

_“It has been confirmed by documents posted on public record from the hospital that one direction fan Kennedy di Medici, severely injured by band member Liam Payne, went into cardiac arrest and could not be revived at around 11:00 this morning… doctors at the hospital have refused to comment on the matter.”_

“That’s a bunch of bullshit – I was just with her, Harry do you have her brothers number?” Liam’s tone of voice was nonchalant. A feeling a cold sick dread was started to enter my heart. 

“No.”

“Don’t matter I have her number.” He pulled out his phone, dialing her number, putting it on speaker phone he set it beside him as he sat on the bed.

After the fifth ring, a male answered.

“Hello?” The voice on the other end of the phone seemed strained, Liam said nothing – it was then that I was aware that he was shaking.

“Koda…this is you right?” I asked when Liam made no effort to respond.

“It is.” I could practically hear the tears in his voice.

“Is it…true.”

“Yes….is Liam there with you.”

“…Yes…” I was scared to look at Liam, so I kept my eyes fixated on the phone.

“On speaker?”

“Yes.” Louis answered for me, because I couldn’t get the words out.

 _‘No…no…no…god no….she can’t be dead… this is going to destroy Liam.’_ My mind raced.

“Liam, you better leave Utah, cause if it’s the last thing I do on this earth, I will kill you for taking her from me.”

The call ended.

 Closing my eyes I fought back the pain, I had liked her too – she was nice, and friendly – and seemed to care about Liam in spite of all that he had done.

I bravely looked at Liam, he was staring off in the distance.

“Liam.” I made a movie to go to him, standing up he let out a sob, he made a quick move for the door.

“Stop him.” I hollered, both Louis and Niall grabbed him, he continued to cry in anguish and despair.

“Let me go…let me go….please…I need to see her…I have to apologize…please… I killed her…I killed her…let….me…GO. KENNEDY!” He screamed, moving his elbow back he impacted Louis stomach. Louis let out a yelp of pain and Niall shocked, loosened his grip on Liam.

I couldn’t make it to him in time, before Liam stood up and ran out the door…a few seconds later an alarm sounded – as he had gone through the emergency exit door located on our floor.


	11. 20mL

****

**\--- Koda’s Point of View ---**

“What do you mean her life span is now shorter?” I seethed at the doctor, not quite trusting what I was hearing.

“I mean just what I said - her life span is much shorter now, I’m sorry there is no moderate way to put this.”

“So what your saying is…Liam has killed her.”

“That’s very obtuse thinking young man.”

“Maybe he didn’t kill her right away, but in a manner of speaking, he has killed her. How long do you guess she has?”

“Maybe, five years – if we monitor her.”

“Get out.”

“You need to think and plan fo…”

“I said, GET OUT.” I barked.

When the doctor left I gripped the edge of Kennedy’s bed fighting back tears. She was still sleeping so soundly, her chest softly rising and falling.

 I couldn’t take it, all the emotion came rushing in, and to protect myself… I didn’t the only thing I knew would protect me... I flipped my humanity switch. I made myself feel nothing, no pain, no remorse, no guilt, just simple and pure hate.

I was going to keep my promise I made to Liam, in a way. Pulling out her phone I called the number for Liam.

“This is Harry.”

“May I speak to Liam - please?”

“He’s not here.” Harry’s voice gave away that he had been crying.

“Do you know where he is?”

“Why? So you can hurt him. He cared for her mate, couldn’t you see that?”

“I said that out of anger, Kennedy wouldn’t want me to wound him, and I am going to honor her memory by doing what she would wish.” I lied. Not even touching on the idea that he cared for her.

“I think he’s on his way to you.” Harry replied after a moment pause.

“I’ll find him if I can, let him say goodbye to her, then send him back to you.” I clarified, with my emotions ‘turned off’ so to speak, lying this blatantly was easy.

“Thank you Koda…I’m sorry about Kennedy, she was a beautiful soul.” He was right about that.

“Thank you…Harry.” I hung up, standing up I grabbed a sharpie from my sister’s purse and made my way down to the hospital morgue in the basement.

Stopping at the medical lab…were I worked as a Lab Technician – I had to pick up something…poisonous.

I had made the choice about the method quickly and without remorse, now I just had to set up the dominos, so just one little tap, all the dominos would fall…symbolically speaking.  Hell if he loved her so much, why not let him go out…Romeo style? Seemed fitting.

**\--- Liam’s Point of View ---**

I ran all the way to the hospital, when I got to the side door in building five that I have been going in I collapsed on the ground.

How could she be dead? I was starting to fall for her, crazy as it was she made me happy… she was perfect and I had killed her… did she die cause I fucked her? I didn’t deserve to live. I wanted to see her, hold her, kiss her, even if she was dead.

Forcing myself up on my feet, tears still falling down my face even though the sobs have long since stopped I pulled open the door, glad it was still unlocked.

“When I was inside I made my way down the hall where a sign was posted, telling me what was where.

I had to think a moment…where would they take a dead body?

If there was one place they would it would be the morgue… I had to find out if this hospital had one. I walked up to the board, before I had a chance to really look a deep voice interrupted my scattered thoughts – the voice echoed in the empty corridor.

“So that is how you got in…brother.”

I knew that voice, turning slowly I faced her brother, Koda…I considered his eyes…they were her eyes…same color.

He looked at me…his expression was distressingly blank.

“You killed her Liam…you killed my twin, my blood…how can I rectify that?” His voice held such dimness it was suffocating.

He was right, in so many ways he was right. Kneeling down in front of him I spread out my arms.

“Take my life then mate.” I softly sobbed.

“And risk her damnation towards me… no, the choice of whether or not stay or go with her is not up to me…it’s up to you. Get up you fucking bastard.”

Slowly I got back up.

“Come with me…” Quietly I followed him, I had a feeling he was going to lead me to her, and that is what I ultimately wanted so I saw no reason to resist.  

We got to some elevators and using a key card he accessed floor B2. We stood in silence, the tautness palpable.

When we got to the floor and stepped out… there was an immediate chill in the air, it was so much colder down here. But the feeling didn’t phase me, it was as if my heart had already turned to ice.

We walked down the hall until we came to some sideways swinging doors, above it read the words “Hospital Morgue.”

My eyes were transfixed on the door when I felt something get pressed into my hand.

“What is this?” I questioned looking curiously at the small vial.

“This is from a plant usually its called wolfsbane, in this form its an alkaloid pseudaconitine – this is about 20mL and it is enough to kill an adult human…if you want to join her.”

“Koda…is it a painful way to go?”

“Very, but it will be fairly quick. They won’t open the cold storage door, but ill give you a moment with her.”

“Thank you ko…”

“Don’t, seriously, don’t Liam.” He choked, walking back down the hall. After a moment pause I pressed open the doors. Slowly I walked over to the may doors on the wall – the ones that held body’s in cold storage, some of them had locks on them.

Slowly I scanned the names on the door…until I found her…second one up from the bottom.

** Name:  _Kennedy Di Medici_ **

I let the tears fall slowly on my cheeks as I kneeled before the freezer where she was kept.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…Kennedy I’m sorry.” Sobbing so hard my chest hurt I leaned my head against the cold metal door. “What do I do..what am I suppose to fucking do?” I questioned the universe as a whole.

 I leaned forward kissing the door, flipping around I rested my back against the doors…my head resting right on the one the held her.

Tears were still falling freely down my cheeks as I worked on steadying my breathing

I opened the vial, it smelled odd, I raised the vial to my lips and drank the cloudy liquid.

**\--- Kennedy’s Point of View ---**

**[Heart and Lung Building ICU]**

Gradually my heart heart rate started to speed up – as my body naturally woke itself up, slowly and with care I opened my eyes. Confused I sat up, how long had I been asleep?

“Hi babe.” Koda was to the left of me, turning to look at him he gave me an unsettling smile.

I reached out with my emotions as I always did with him…needing to feel out twin connection, only, it was almost like nothing was there…only a dim light. Sick and twisted realization filled me.

At seeing my face his smile broadened like an evil Cheshire cat.

_‘Oh…my…god!’_

“K…koda…” I stammered terrified. What had he done?


	12. Three to Five Years

****

**\--- Kennedy’s Point Of View ---**

I got myself out of bed, appreciative that I was fully dressed. I couldn’t tell exactly what my twin had done, but I knew that it 1. Involved Liam 2. I may not have much time.

“Koda…What.Did.You.Do?” I tired, he just looked at me with that same wide grin.

“Koda where is he…” I begged, I felt tears start to come to my eyes.

“Morgue…not sure if he is still alive or not.” Koda’s voice was disconcertingly detached. But it was all the information I need.

I moved as quickly as I could out of my room, going down the hall too the elevators I ran into Ethan.

“Kennedy, you’re awake.”

“Ethan I need to get down to the morgue.”

“What, why, hold up, you can’t leave this floor yet.”

“I’d like to see you stop me, I’m getting down to that floor with or without your help, but without it may take a while.” I breathed, I could feel my heart rate picking up speed, that wasn’t good but I felt way too far gone now.

Ethan looked at me, then his eyes widened.

“Koda did something…else?” He gasped, now it was my turn to narrow my eyes skeptically at him.

“Else?” I questioned, Ethan shook his head.

“Come on, let’s go.” All but dragging me by my arm we got onto the elevator, using a key card he went to level B2, the lift seemed to take forever, I practically pried open the door.

“Down the hall, first swinging doors.” I ran, Ethan yelling behind me not to run, but as I said…too far gone.

I burst into the morgue, immediately in front of the cold body storage containers I saw Liam on the floor.

“LIAM!” The cried, the noise I made sounded odd, even to myself, running over to him I dropped to my knees.

He was drenched in sweat, odd because this room was freeing, I felt his pulse, it was going so fast and his breathing was incredibly shallow.

“Liam…” I cried again taking his face in my hands, slowly his eyes cracked open.

“Kennedy?” He breathed, his voice barely above a murmur, I smiled at hearing him.

I leaned down and kissed him hard, I could feel him struggling to return the kiss.

“Kennedy I’m sorry, I never meant to kill you, I loved you…” He sobbed.

“Liam…no baby, I’m alive, you didn’t kill me.” I assured, leaning down to kiss him, I felt him try and return the kiss but his head fell to the side, as he passed out.

“What happened?” Ethan dropped to my side.

“I, don’t know…” I looked around me, looking up I saw something that made me take pause…my name…on a morgue door?

“HE FAKED MY DEATH!” I barked.

“Kennedy!” Ethan’s voice drawled my attention back to Liam, he held up a vile.

“This was in his hand…” Ethan explained, taking it I smelled it.

“Wolfsbain, he drank wolfsbane, Ethan he needs help.”

Without a word, Ethan ran to the wall and gripped the phone, calling for a medical team and the poison control until.

I lifted Liam’s head and set it in my lap. “Hold on babe, help is coming.” I sobbed, leaning down and kissing his lips again.

**\--- Harry’s Point of View ---**

“Why would he drink poison?” Niall questioned as we entered into the hospital surgical ward. We were called, he was found in the basement – having drank poison and the doctors were working on him now.

“I think he fell for her mate.” Louis explained, looking stricken.

I looked around as soon as we entered the waiting room. I stopped abruptly in my tracks, Niall running into my back. Sitting in a chair, her knees drawn up to her chest and she was hugging them, was Kennedy.

“Kennedy?” I questioned. How? What? She looked over at me, still cut up, tears falling down her cheeks.

“Harry.” She got up and dropped the red blanket that was wrapped around her and made her way towards me.

Before I could reach her Louis walked right passed me, grabbing her throat he walked her back and pinned her roughly against the wall.

“Kennedy huh, you’re supposed to be dead.” He growled, with his hand still wrapped around her delicate neck he lifted slightly, causing her to have to stand on her tip toes.

“Louis..I can’t breathed.” She whimpered.

“Why would you lie about behind dead.” His hand squeezed tighter around her throat. “He cared so much for you…you did this to him.”

Snapping myself out of my daze I lurched forward and grabbed Louis by the scruff of his collar. “Let go of her.” I pried his hands off her neck, pushing Louis back I pulled her into my arms, cradling her against me.

“She didn’t do this Mr. Tomlinson, I did.” Turning I saw Koda standing there, murder in his eyes.

“Shit…will you guys stop harming my sister.” He growled looking at Louis, Louis looked over at me, then down at Kennedy.

“I’m sorry.” He mouthed to her, his eyes showing genuine remorse.

“It’s ok.” She replied softly. I tightened my arms around her.

“Kennedy come here please.” He motioned for her to come to him.

“She’s fine where she’s at mate.” I assured, pressing my lips into her hair I whispered. “ Don’t move, you’re safe with me.”

Koda raised an eyebrow at me. “Okie dokie, I’ll just tell her here then. Kennedy, you can confirm this with your doctor and he will give you the details, but if you really want to know the reason I did what I did, it’s because your life span has been shortened.” I felt her take a sharp intake of air at hearing this.

“Oi what do you mean shortened mate.” Louis asked, Koda looked at him with an expression that clearly showed he thought Louis was an idiot.

“I mean she has about 3-5 years left.”

“You lie.” I growled.

“I wish I wasn’t.”

I felt Kennedy pull out of my arms, looking down at her I gawked when I saw her blank expressionless face.

“Kennedy.” I reached for her again but she stepped back. “Stay with me love you’re not safe with him.” She said nothing, simply walked to stand next to her brother, leaning down he spoke to her very slowly.

“Go back to your room baby girl…” She slightly nodded and listlessly she walked away from us.

“Kennedy no.” I made a move to follow her but Koda stepped in front of me, blocking my path he roughly shoved me back.

“Stay away from her…MATE!” With that he turned and started walking with his sister.

“Kennedy, please. Liam needs you…he told me you swore that you were at his side in this. Don’t make that a lie. Kennedy!” I cried, she stopped for a moment, Koda put his hand on her back he pushed her, she kept walking.

“Shit.” I ran my hand through my hair in frustration.


	13. Coward

****

**\--- Kennedy’s Point of View ---**

I sat in my bed, being a better patient than I have been the past 72 hours. In the span of the last six hours I wrote a press release stating that it was a computer error that caused me to be presumed dead, but due to the fact I was unconscious for undisclosed reasons and the doctors are under a confidentiality agreement – I wasn’t until now able to correct the mistake.

So, in a way I didn’t lie per say… I just left out the part that my twin brother conducted the whole thing in order to get revenge on my…what was Liam to me?

That had been a question that had been mulling around in my head the past hours. Was he my friend? My lover? My…murder?

Because no matter how hard I tried to mentally get around it, he is the reason that I was going to die soon. Yet in spite of that glaring fact – when I closed my eyes I could still feel him, his powerful body against mine. I craved him, like a damn drug… I can’t believe the irony of my situation…what was the line from the Shakespearian play Romeo and Juliet….?

A small knock came at my hospital room door interrupting my thoughts…

“Come in.” I muttered

My nurse came into my room, she was serous but good at her job.

“Kennedy…there is a message a Mr. Harry Styles wanted me to convey.” She explained.

“Oh, and what would that be?”

“Mr. Payne has woken up, and he has asked for you.” I didn’t hide my sigh.

“Of course, he has, thank you, ummm If you see my brother and Ethan somewhere in the hall can you send them into see me please.”

“Sure darling.” With that she left.

I had decided something in the past few hours, I needed to buy myself some time. Not just an hour or two. I’m talking DAYS. Too much has happened and to fast I need to get away from Liam, Koda, hell… everyone…somewhere I wouldn’t be followed.

It took a good 10 minutes for them both to show, the silently stood in front of my bed, as if awaiting their execution.

“I’m going to try and forgive you two for the pain and trouble you have caused…but I want something… in restitution for your actions.”

Ethan and Koda looked at each other. “What would that be.”

“I want you to deliver a message to Liam for me, the two of you, and I want you to recite what I say exactly.”

“Fair enough.”

I closed my eyes and swallowed hard, willing the words to come. “Tell Liam about the fact that my life is shortened and that I now think of him as my murderer – that I’m not sure I can reconcile that.”

“With pleasure.” Koda smiled, turning to leave.

I stopped Ethan with a raise of my hand, and waited until he was right around the corner.

“Ethan do you still speak a spot of French?

“Yes.”

I smiled at him. “Please tell Harry… Mon seul amour résultait de ma seule haine, trop tôt vu inconnu et connu trop tard. Naissance prodigue de l'amour, c'est à moi, que je dois aimer un ennemi loathèd.”

The moment I said it Ethan’s eyes widened slightly in recognition.

“Romeo and Juliet?” he asked, guessing the play the quote was from. I nodded.

“Will you tell him?” I pressed.                                                                                

“Yes. I will.” With a small understanding smile, he followed behind my brother.

I was betting on him being clever enough to figure out what I was trying to say without Koda being aware.

**[Liam’s Hospital Room]**

**\--- Ethan’s Point of View ---**

Liam sat in the bed, he asked his band mates and manager to please step outside why he talked to us… I admired his courage.

He listed carefully as Koda explained that due to the damage to Kennedy’s heart and surrounding tissue – her heart would one day – fail.

“So, I did kill her…” Liam’s trailed off….

“Yes.”

Liam looked up at Koda. “Why didn’t what you gave me work?” He sounded upset.

“It should have…but maybe to live would be the greater punishment.” Koda supposed.

“Why…”

“Because… my sister loves you.” Koda admitted. I was shocked at this admission but said nothing.

Liam made no sound, but tears started falling down his face.

“Do you love her to?” Koda pressed, Liam said nothing. “So you slept with her, made her swear to stay at your side…and you feel nothing for her?”

“I do feel something.” His voice trembled with emotion.

“Coward.” I found myself growling at him.

“But – she told me to pass a message - that she now thinks of you as her murderer – that she’s not sure I can reconcile that.”

Now I heard him sob, hanging his head.

Wordlessly Koda turned and looked at me, with the slightest nod of his head towards the door I knew it was time to go. I couldn’t even look at Liam as I listened to him sob softly.

I hung back a little, Harry was leaning against the wall looking at his phone. Letting Koda keep on walking I leaned against the wall next to him.

“Kennedy wanted me to tell you something…” He looked up at me, raising an eyebrow.

“… Mon seul amour résultait de ma seule haine, trop tôt vu inconnu et connu trop tard. Naissance prodigue de l'amour, c'est à moi, que je dois aimer un ennemi loathed” I recited.

Harry looked at me letting the words process though his head, then his eyes lit up as he understood.

“Understand?” I questioned looking for clarification.

“Understood.” He confirmed.

Without adding I pulled myself from the wall and walked away. I was tired, and needed to sleep and eat.

**\--- Kennedy’s Point Of View ---**

The moment they left the floor I had to act, fast. Tyler, the airport medic that had helped me when I first was injured was waiting.

The moment my room was clear I got up, took what little belongings I had, left a letter to my doctors that I had excited my right to excuse myself from the hospital.

We were now in his car driving to the airport – I called ahead to some family friends who were expecting me and would be glad if I stayed with them.

Sitting in the passenger seat I snuggled myself closer into Liam’s hoodie – the smell of him both comforting and unsettling.

“Are you sure this is a good idea.”

“No…but I can’t think of any other options.”

“Good point.”

Using his ipod I changed the song in the car to Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi. Exchanging a look with me – he smirked.

“Fitting song.”

Trying to stop the tears I looked out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update took so long I had a surfing accident, thank you for reading, Kennedy's taking this situation off the mainland now ;-).


	14. Backdoor

**\--- Kennedy’s Point Of View ---**

_**Three Week’s Later** _

**[West Shore of the Hawaiian Island of Kauai]**

The sun was high in the sky as I sat a half a mile or so from shore out in the surf. I was sitting on my surfboard, a cardinal red and yellow hybrid shortboard.

With one foot up on the board I was fiddling with my ankle strap.

“Everything choice cuz.” My actual cousin asked paddling his board towards me.

“Yeah.” I sighed getting on my stomach. Moving my hair out of my face. I cut it to just past my shoulders the day after I landed, and a few days later my cousin convinced me to bleach it a little – making it lighter.

“Do you wanna catch the next wave?”

I nodded paddling out.

I got riding the wave okay, but I fell on the end as the wave caught the back of my board, it threw me off into the water.

Coming to the surface and gasping for are I pulled myself back up on my board I caught my breath. Paddled over to me came a few more of my friends came over, including an old childhood friend  
Maleko, his dark curly hair wet . “I think you have an admirer… a gentleman had been watching you from the shore.”

Looked briefly I scanned the trees, I saw the outline of someone. I wondered who it was… not that I had been thinking about romance. Koda had left me a message that he had done what I asked, and that he confessed my feeling for Liam to him…and Liam had said nothing in return.

It hurt me more than it should have – more than I openly admitted and the pain of it was still there.

“So.” I mocked bitterly.

“So…let’s give him a show…” With that he reached over and flipped my board, shocked at being under water again I quickly broke surface and flipped my board back over.

“oh you are so on.”

“Ah yeah Maleko VS Kennedy.” With that the others padded in and he and I paddled out.

**\--- Liam’s Point of View ---**

I took me two and a half weeks to find her, even with the private investigators help, she was clever, documentation said she landed in Maui…but she took a private boat to the island of Kauai – she did that under an alias. Even after I found her it took me a second to recognize her.

I watched from the tree line. She was out in the bay with who I assume were her friends. She has cut her hair…colored it.

She looked amazing, the cuts on her face and body almost totally healed. Her skin tanner, she was wearing a yellow bikini… my chest ached when I could make out the pacemaker under her skin, even at this distance.

I held my breath as she is paddling after a wave – watching amazing as she got up quickly and rode it.

At the end the back of her surfboard rose up and knocked her off instinctively I started to move towards her, worried she was hurt. A second later she and her board surfaced, gasping and laughing she pulled herself back up on her board.

Her friends came over to talk to her, there was an exchange between them that I couldn’t quite hear, suddenly a guy, a attractive guy, grabbed her board playfully and flipped it over why she was on it. Jealously and anger flared. Who the hell was he.

“Ah yeah Maleko vs Kennedy.”

Suddenly the whole group started paddling in and Kennedy and the attractive boy Sayed out in the bay – they both started paddling farther out. The group quickly ran up on the beach dropping their surf boards they sat on them looking at out at them.

One of them turned and faced me, I was startled they knew I was there, the girl waved at me smiling.

“Aloha.” She greeted. “Enjoying the show.” She asked, I nodded and she turned her attention back to the surfers.   

 The boy went first, the wave wasn’t that big, but remembering my lesions he did a perfect areal on top of the wave, landing it perfectly… the kids on the beach cheered as he ran back on shore.

“Think she can beat that?” He asked, he also glanced at me, waving….what was with these people, is everyone this friendly.

Kennedy stayed out there for a long minute, watching the waves.

Finally she paddled towards one, I watched in awe as the wave, a huge one crested and riding down on it she let the tube of the wave go around her a move I believe is called a backdoor, she disappeared from site, I held my breath as she finally came out of the tube, ridding that wave perfectly.

Her friends on the beach went wild, and so did the young man she apparently beat. I could see her smile as she started paddling back to shore.

I felt the tears before I consciously knew I was crying.

I turned and left before she could make out who I was, I was going to talk to her, confront her – but not here with her friends present…I go to her, when she was alone.

My body ached to hold her again, I hadn’t felt it since she left me three weeks ago – the longest three weeks of my life.


	15. Sweet Spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains graphic content of a sexual nature.

 

**\--- Kennedy’s Point of View ---**

It was midnight and we were going to go night surfing.

Standing in waist thigh deep water, with glow sticks wrapped around my ankles, head, and wrists, I was attaching glow rods to the underside and top side of my surfboard. Waiting for my friends to show.

I heard someone enter the water behind me. Thinking it was Maleko I said…

“This stupid light isn’t working for me.”

Imagine my  surprise when the person came directly behind me, tangling my hair in their hands turning me to face them and crashing their lips against mine.

I tried to cry out but the kiss was way to demanding, the kind where you have to kiss back or else you will choke, abruptly he stopped he kiss, his hands still brutally holding my hair he leaned in.

“You lied and abandoned me…how could you, you swore you would stay at my bloody side Kennedy.”

“Liam…” I started to say, then I looked at him… I mean really LOOKED.

He looked awful, how much weight had he lost..? It had to be upward of 20 pounds? His eyes looked tired - meaner, hair now cut really short. He was shirtless and around his neck was the necklace with the shard of glass.

“Liam I so sor…”

Yanking my head back using my hair he forced me to look up at the sky. “Quite. I don’t want to hear it.” He growled as his lips latched onto my neck right under my ear. He was going to leave a bruise.

“Liam…stop…you’re hurting me.” I wined, he really was.

“This is nothing compared to how you hurt me…” He bit down on my neck causing me to cry out – tears falling down my cheek.  

“What can I do?” I begged.

“Give yourself to me, in all ways.” He challenged.

“And if I refuse.” I challenged back.

“Depends, how do you feel about sodomy?” He chuckled darkly, his hand grabbing my ass.

That question…I think was meant to scare me…but to my detached horror it turned me on.

Angered at that I seethed. “Murderer.”

I instantly regretting saying that, with a mad grunt he turned me around so my back was against his chest, grabbing my surfboard he bended me down on it. Moving aside my bikini he entered into me without mercy.

I let out a cry, he didn’t wait for me to adjust to having him inside me until he started pounding into me. I fought hopelessly for a few moments before surrendering.

He must have felt my surrender cause he instantly eased up, his rough movement being exchanged for slow deliberate strokes.

Involuntarily I arched my back and let out a soft moan as he hit a particular sweet spot.

“There Liam…” I whimpered, grabbing my hips he pounded me in the spot until I started seeing stars.

After a few more thrust he held me in place as he emptied inside of me. We didn’t move for a few moments, both of us breathing harshly.

He pulled back removing himself from me, I was sore now so it hurt, I watched as he pulled back up his swim shorts.

I tried to move but my legs stumbled.

“Babe…” He gasped, picking me up out of the water.

“Wrap your arms around my neck.” He requested, I did.

With one hand, he held under my knees while I held on to his neck. With his other hand, he grabbed my surf board.

Carrying both me and the surf board out of the water and down the beach.

“Where are we going?” I questioned after a moment.

“My hotel.”


	16. Good Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: This chapter contains graphic content of a sexual nature.

**\--- Kennedy’s Point of View ---**

Liam’s hotel was right on the beach, walking up the steps he set my surfboard of a surfboard rack then holding me with both his arms he continued into the building.

“You can set me down…” I evaded.

“No.” His voice held a tone of definiteness.

He walked right past the people at the front desk who gave him an odd look.

He instantly went to the elevators and pressed his floor, floor 10. After a moment we exited the elevator, five doors down he used a key card to get in.

“Nice room.” I mumbled at his suite.

Wordlessly he took me over to the bed. Laying me down on my stomach he put weight on me so I couldn’t move. It kind of hurt.

“Li…what are you doin…” I started to say, he grabbed a bag that he had beside the bed and pulled out a set of hand cuffs. Swiftly he raised my hands and handcuffed me to the headboard.

Again wordlessly he started taking off my bikini, discarding it on the floor – as well as removing all of my glow lights wrapped around my head, wrists, and ankles.

I squirmed as he straddled my legs, I couldn’t see but I heard him pull something else of  his bag. After a moment I gasped as I felt his fingers, covered in lube, start pressing slowly into my ass.

Holy shit, he wasn’t kidding about the sodomy.

“Liam, I didn’t deny you…why?” I whimpered, a little bit frightened.

I continued writhing as he put more lube at the entrance of my ass. Using his fingers lightly to stretch me a little.

Finally speaking he whispered simply….“I said EVERY way Kennedy.”

“Oh god.” The anticipation both aroused and terrified me.

After a moment he pulled back , being on my stomach I couldn’t see what he was grabbing.

The next thing I felt was him gagging me with his shirt.

I could feel him position himself behind me, leaning forward and laying on top of me, he slowly entered my ass.

The burning stretching feeling was almost unbearable, I screamed and cried but it didn’t make much sound because of the gag.

I thought he was going to for sure stop…but he didn’t, he slowly kept going, it felt like it would never end. After a few more agonizing seconds be bottomed out in my ass.

Holding himself there he softly kissed my back.

“Good girl.”

Pulling back slightly he slammed right back into me, causing me to cry and pull on the handcuffs as a reflex.

He started a slow, deliberate rhythm. I couldn’t move, couldn’t escape this. Tears were falling down my face and I struggled.

Passingly he started moving faster, and I continued struggling

After an unknown number of strokes I stopped fighting it, and took what he was giving.

Distinguishing this he untied the gag, carefully he turned my head and kissed me gently. The action felt out of sync with his rough movements.

One minute later he came undone, with one hand he pinned my head against the mattress the other pulling my hips back hard against him. I felt him shiver slightly as all movements stopped and he came in me.

Moving his hand off my head he swiftly pulled out of me, grabbing the keys to the hand cuffs that were on the bedside he undid my cuffs. Pulling me up into his arms.

“Shhhh, it’s ok, you did great, thank you baby…” Tilting my head up he kissed me gently. When he came up for air he leaned his forehead against mine.

“Don’t leave me again Kennedy. I need you.”

“I won’t.”

“I don’t believe you, I need more assurance than your words.” I tensed up, hell I was down for it but I was already sore.

“That’s not what I mean.” His  voice dropped an octave when he said that.

“What do you mean then?” I asked shyly, looking into his dark brown eyes.

“There is a church about a half a mile from here is there not?”

“Yes but what does that have to do wi…” Stopping mid sentence my mouth dropped open as I understood what he could have meant by that.

“You’re joking.” I gawked.

“I’m not, I’m asking for you to tie yourself to me, wholly.”

“Liam, I am roman catholic, if we..who I marry, that’s it, I take a vow like that before god very seriously.”

“I know that. I’m being serious.”

“Liam…” Reaching over he pulled out a black box from the bed site table, opened it for me to see, it was a simple silver band, no diamonds or anything. Very plain...I loved it.

“When.” I timidly asked.

“It’s not that late…let me contact the priest, if he will agree, tonight.”   

**\--- Maleko’s Point of View ---**

“Kennedy!” I called out into the water, I had found lights in the shallows from her board.

“Bro, she isn’t here, I saw her get carried off by a guy.”

Turning I saw a local surfer walking up the beach to me, I had seen him around.

“What guy.”

“Some Haole, didn’t recognize him.”

“What did he look like?” I pressed.

“Didn’t catch his face, but I noticed he had some odd tattoos.”

“Odd?”

“Yeah, chevrons going up his arm.”

LIAM!

“Thanks cuz.” I turned and ran back up to the house, pulling out my phone I called her cousin.

“Hello?”

“He’s here.”

“Shit.”

“Are we still…”

“Yep, we agreed we should do if he ever shows up on this island. Come over to my place.” Shutting off my phone I let out a soft sigh.

I had hoped he would be stupid enough to try and find her.


	17. Volo

****

**\--- Liam’s Point Of View ---**

I lightly paced in the entrance hall of the church.

Kennedy had agreed to come, but only if I let her go home for a little while. I had agreed wholeheartedly, but I was scared…scared that she wouldn’t show up.

I played with the ring.

I had put on a nice white dress shirt and black slacks. 

I wanted this, more than I wanted anything – we had been through so much. I knew that I had to stop acting like I have been – stop letting myself waste away, but I refused to continue unless Kennedy was at my side.

I loved her. Pure, simple, clear.

“Liam…” Her soft voice pulled me from my worry and musings, turning around I gasped when I saw her. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped white summer dress that reached the floor, her hair was pulled up and she had braided white flowers in it.

“You look stunning.” I breathed, looking down bashfully and I saw color rise in her cheeks.

“Come, the priest is waiting for us…” I urged, having to cough a few times to clear my throat.

“You alright?” She questioned worried.

“Yeah baby, just had problems since drinking that poison your brother gave me.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be, you didn’t do it.”

“Father Dominite.” I greeted, he walked up to us smiling.

“Evening father.” Kennedy greeted.

“Evening you two, now, let’s make binding oaths and holy church and lord will join two into one.”

“Were ready.” I gingerly grabbed her hand leading her as we started to follow him into the main area of worship.

“Now, my children, this is going to be done in Latin. Do you know the words “I do” in Latin?”

“It’s been a while…” Liam headed.

“Volo.” He explained, I nodded.

Finally reaching the altar both Kennedy and I got on our knees before the priest, as soon as we were settled he continued.

"Liam, vis accípere Kennedy, hic præséntem in tuam legítimam uxórem iuxta ritum sanctaæ matris Ecclésiæ?"

I looked over at her, her beauty and unassuming grace knocking the very breath out of me again.

"Volo." My voice held no hesitation – because in this moment I felt none.

"Kennedy, vis accípere Liam. hic præséntern in tuum legítimum marítum iuxta ritum sanctæ matris Ecclésiæ?"

She seemed to take a deep breath in.  "Volo."  She shyly whispered.

 The priest looked at me then down at the ring nodding.

Boldly lifting her hand I put the ring on her finger – kissing it, as the priest recited the vows.

“Béne X dic, Dómine, ánulum hunc, quem nos in tuo nómine bene X dícimus: ut, quæ eum gestáverit, fidelitátem íntegram suo sponso tenens, in pace et voluntáte tua permáneat, atque in mútua caritáte semper vivat. Per Christum Dóminum nostrum.”

Leaning forward I kissed her, she didn’t hold back. The priest chucked but tried to hide it. I contused kissing her as he continued. My tongue begging entrance that she vigorously gave.

“Liam, Kennedy, Réspice, quæsumus, Dómine, super hos fámulos tuos: et institútis tuis, quibus propagatiónem humáni géneris ordinásti, benígnus assíste; ut qui te auctóre jungúntur, te auxiliánte servéntur. Per Christum Dóminum nostrum… Amen.”

I pulled my lips from hers. “Amen.” I repeated.

She looked at me, red coloring her cheeks.

“Amen.” She replied gently.

I felt my heart beat hard and swift in my chest. She had done it…she was mine – and I was hers in the eyes of the Lord. I didn’t deserve to have her in this way, I’m not a fool – I know I didn’t deserve her.

Pulling her up to her feet I pulled her into a tight embrace.

“You’re all mine now.” I muttered in her ear, I knew how much dominance my voice held – I could feel her shiver in reaction to it.

“Liam?”

“Yes father.” I looked at him but did not release her.

“Be loyal and benevolent to Kennedy, please.”

“I’d lay down my life for her, thank you father for doing this at such a late hour.” He smiled and gave me a nod.

“Come on.” Grabbing her hand I pulled her from the church, she put up not resistance – walking us down the palm tree lined walk way that led to the beach.

Walking right onto the sand I got up right to the shore.

“My Kennedy.” I soothed pulling her in close, out lips meeting in a lazy kiss.

“Liam…” She mumbled pulling away.

“I love you Kennedy.” I confessed, cupping her face I watched as a single tear fell from her eyes, I whipped it away with the pad of my thumb.

“Liam…I…”

“You don’t have to say it back, I just wanted you to know. Were connected now.”

“In more ways than just marriage vows.” She whispered. That caught my attention.

“What do you mean?”

**[One Hour Earlier]**

**\--- Kennedy’s Point Of View ---**

Standing by the sink I looked down in shock at the digital pregnancy test I had just taken. I was planning on taking it tonight, even before I ran into Liam.

It read…Pregnant.

I stood them astonished. I was carrying Liam’s baby? He must have gotten me pregnant that first time…

I was terrified.

With my heart issues could I even have a safe pregnancy? Was I ready for a baby? I knew that I couldn’t keep this to myself for long, Liam deserved to know.

How would he respond?


End file.
